elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Delphine (Skyrim)
Delphine is a Breton who lives in Riverwood with Orgnar. Together, they run the Sleeping Giant Inn. Her main role is to help discover the mystery behind the dragons and their re-emergence. Background Before talking with her during the main quest, Delphine has little social interaction beyond that of a regular innkeeper, as well as expressing suspicion of the Dragonborn through dialogue. Biography According to the Thalmor Dossier, Delphine is in her late 50's and a high-priority target for the Thalmor. During The Great War, she evaded attempts at her life several times, ultimately escaping the Thalmor and being stationed in Cyrodiil. She returned to Skyrim, remaining alert to the surveillance of the Thalmor.Thalmor Dossier: Delphine Interactions Bleak Falls Barrow After the Dragonborn retrieves the Dragonstone and returns to Dragonsreach with the Dragonstone for Farengar, the Court-Wizard will be discussing the ancient Nords with Delphine and how they defeated the dragons. There she will be wearing her leather armor with a Thieves Guild Hood. If the Dragonborn tries to speak to Delphine, she will just tell them to "mind their own business." The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller Delphine is the acting Grandmaster of the Blades faction, one of the last remaining members operating in Skyrim. While searching for the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller for Arngeir, the Dragonborn finds a Mysterious Note in its place at Ustengrav, saying to go to the Sleeping Giant in Riverwood and rent the attic room. At the inn, Delphine approaches and relinquishes the Horn, demanding to speak in private. She reveals then that she is a member of the Blades, seeking the next Dragonborn. A Blade in the Dark To provide sufficient proof of being truly Dragonborn, she asks for help in slaying a dragon at Kynesgrove. There, they find Alduin, the same dragon that attacked Helgen, resurrecting Sahloknir, another dragon. Completing this, she believes that the Thalmor may be involved with the re-emergence of dragons in Skyrim. Diplomatic Immunity .]] Suspecting the Thalmor are behind the return of the dragons, Delphine sends the Dragonborn to the Thalmor Embassy, in hopes of finding some sort of explanation of the dragons' return. However the only thing found out was that the Thalmor were looking for Esbern, the only other remaining member of the Blades. From what they learned from torturing a member of the Thieves Guild, Etienne Rarnis, was that Esbern was somewhere in The Ratway sewers beneath Riften. A Cornered Rat After returning from the Thalmor Embassy, with knowledge of Esbern's location, Delphine sends the Dragonborn to Riften's sewers to look for Esbern. Rebuilding the Blades After gaining entrance to Sky Haven Temple, the Dragonborn can ask Delphine why there are only two Blades members. She then re-explains that the Thalmor hunted them down during the Great War. From there the Dragonborn can bring up to three followers to Sky Haven Temple, to recruit them into the Blades. After that, Esbern will send the four out to slay dragons. Paarthurnax Delphine reveals that she is aware of Paarthurnax's existence and demands his death as part of the Paarthurnax quest. Unless the dragon is slain, the Blades will no longer assist the Dragonborn, and items at Sky Haven Temple will be considered stolen. Stats Multiple followers Delphine is one of the quest characters that can be exploited to be a follower throughout Skyrim along with another follower of choice. If Delphine is exploited as a follower during the quest, "Alduin's Wall", and the Dragonborn becomes a werewolf, she will attack the Dragonborn on sight. Trivia *Delphine is voiced by Joan Allen,Full cast of at Internet Movie Database. notable for earning a "Tony Award for Best Performance by a Leading Actress in a Play". Also she is a three time Academy Award-nominee for her roles in "The Contender", "Nixon" and "The Crucible". She is also known for her role in "The Bourne" series of films. This role as Delphine marks her video-game voiceover debut. *After returning to Farengar Secret-Fire with the Dragonstone, Delphine can be seen with a hood on next to Farengar, who states she is his associate. This allows for a special speech option stating, "You were at Dragonsreach". **On a side note, during the quest "Bleak Falls Barrow", if done before the "The Golden Claw", Delphine won't be at the Sleeping Giant Inn, and thus can't rent a room there. When asking Orgnar where Delphine is, he'll just say she is "out". *During the quest in which Delphine and Esbern must be escorted to Sky Haven Temple, he and she become followers. At this point, they are immortal and will follow the Dragonborn around until Sky Haven Temple is discovered. This allows for Delphine, Esbern, an ordinary follower, and a dog to be followers simultaneously, along with any conjured beings summoned by Esbern, followers, or the Dragonborn. *Delphine is a believer of Talos, as she says at the end of "Alduin's Wall". *When Delphine is trying to reason with the Dragonborn on the Greybeards view on power, she claims that Tiber Septim wouldn't have founded the Septim Empire had he listened to the Greybeards. This is inaccurate, as it was actually the Greybeards who revealed that destiny to Tiber Septim. It is possible that Delphine is lying or exaggerating the story to win over the Dragonborn's favor by turning them against the Greybeards. *It is implied that Delphine was involved with the Thieves Guild at some point, due to her having a copy of Fall From Glory on her dresser and needing to hesitate while describing Brynjolf in "A Cornered Rat" before she simply says that he is 'well connected'. *She is a very law abiding citizen and will attack you on sight with any sort of bounty ~ with followers who retaliate this can be a problem. *If the Dragonborn talks to Delphine after "Bleak Falls Barrow", she will just tell the Dragonborn to 'mind their own business' in "A Blade in The Dark", the Dragonborn can tell Delphine to mind her own business. *If the Dragonborn speaks to Orgnar after finding out about Delphine, he will say that he did not know, but is her own business. Bugs * Along with Alvor, Sigrid, Gerdur and Faendal, Delphine can attack the Dragonborn for no apparent reason. Getting out of the area and fast travelling to another hold, getting a bounty, then paying it off and returning can generally fix this issue. *Delphine's Blades Sword does not sheathe properly, as the blade can still be seen and the sheathe does not show up as it would if worn by someone else. *Delphine may continuously say, "You can't go to the party dressed like that", even when the Party Clothes are equipped. *Delphine may end up with the Miraak's Staff if left in a chest with the storyline not complete *If Paarthurnax has not been killed, Delphine may turn hostile upon entering Sky Haven Temple. *When doing the quest "Alduin's Wall", Delphine may start attacking the player for an unknown reason upon reaching the entrance to Sky Haven Temple. ** A possible fix to this is to select her with the Console Commands and type disable followed by enable. **Delphine may sometimes attack Marcurio for no apparent reason. Appearances * References es:Delphine de:Delphine fr:Delphine pl:Delphine ru:Дельфина it:Delphine Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Bretons Category:Skyrim: Blades Category:Skyrim: Riverwood Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters